The Day That Changed My Life
by canadianmomof3
Summary: Right after Edward breaks up with Bella, Bella takes off and gets lost. Laurent finds Bella will she live to see the next day?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The day my life changed

Author: Canadianmomof3

Rating: PG - 13

Main Characters: Bella, Edward, Cullen family and

The Denali family

This is my first Fan Fiction I hope you all enjoy it.

I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight I am just having fun with the characters.

This story takes place right after Edward leaves Bella

Chapter 1

I can not believe what Edward was saying he did not love me, he did not to be with me, I was not good enough for him.

I had to get away, I started to run not paying attention to were I was going just ran and ran. I could feel the branches cutting the sting pain from them hardly registered in my brain I was so hurt by what Edward had said to me I just had to get further way. Finally I could run no more and fell to the ground. I looked around to see if where I was everything looked so different, I know I was lost but I did not care I just wanted to curl up and die.

Laurent point of view

I could not believe my luck Victoria had sent me to Forks to spy on the Cullen's as well as Bella. Victoria had wanted me to find away to get to Bella to have her revenge on her a mate for a mate she had said. After all the time we spent trying to figure out how to get Bella away from the Cullen's was for nothing. In front of me was Edward and Bella. Edward was telling her he did not want to be with her anymore, I wonder if Victoria would still want Bella when she found out that Bella was no longer with Edward oh well if not I would not mind killing Bella my self her blood smelled so good I just hope I can stop myself from killing her when I bring her to Victoria.

I wonder why Edward has not heard me yet he must be to involved in breaking up with Bella. I will just wait till he leaves then I will have my chance on getting her. In vampire speed I watched Edward take off leaving Bella in the woods alone I would wait a little while to make sure he does not come back. Bella started to move I thought for sure she would have collapsed right there this girl sure did not fire in her I could see why the Cullen's had her around. She started running deeper into the forest I followed her I wanted to see were she was going. As tree branches hit her and tore into her skin I could smell her blood I had to stop breathing or I would have attacked her right on the spot. Finally it seemed like she could run no more and fell to the ground. This is my moment to grab her.

Please let me know what you think of the story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's point of view

I do not know how long I laid on the ground it could have been a few minutes or it could have been I few hours I had lost all track of time. I was woken up by being lifted of the ground. I could feel the cold body that was carrying me at first I thought it was Edward or Alice. I was still not fully with it and said Edward's name. Who ever was carrying me started to laugh and it was not someone I recognized. Slowly I lifted up my head to see who was carrying me I can face to face with Laurent I remembered how he went to live with the Denali family they lived just like the Cullen's family, I must be safe then with him maybe he came down to visit with the Cullen's. Alice must have had a vision showing I was lost in the forest and everyone went to look for me Laurent must have been the first to find me.

As I gave it more thought something was not right I looked up again his eyes there was something about them they were red how can that be if Laurent had gone to live with the Denali family then his eyes should be more like the Cullens. I stared to fight against Laurent hoping he would let me go I know I was no match for him in all likely hood all I would do is end up hurting myself and if I was to figure out away to get away I could not be hurt. Why are you doing this? Because Victoria asked me to come and spy to see if there was away to get to you she still very unhappy about Edward killing James. A mate for a mate as she says. But I am not with Edward he left me so by killing me you will not be getting back at Edward he would not care. Yes I had watched what happened between you two back there Laurent replied. So why are you still taking me because dear Bella if Victoria does not want you then I shall kill you myself your blood does smell so good.

Finally we can to a clearing deep in the wood Laurent put me down and told me to stay put he had to call Victoria and see what him to do. I had to think could I get away I know there is no chance of me getting away but I had to try to save myself. I go up as fast as I could and started to run faster then I have ran in my life. I could hear Laurent laughing at me telling me I would not get far. I was so busy looking behind me as I ran that I was not watching were I was going. A sharp pain went through my shoulder I looked to see what it was I had ran into a branch and now I had a branch sticking through me. I stopped to pull it out as I pulled it out I screamed from the pain. I fell to the ground in pain.

In seconds of me falling Laurent was on top of me. I could tell by looking at hi that the smell of my blood was to much for him and this was how I was going to die. He pulled out my arm and brought his face to my arm with his mouth opened.

End of Chapter 2

Please tell me what you think of my story


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As always Twilight is not mine I am just enjoying playing with the characters.

Laurent's point of view

A clearing came into sight I decided I was going to stop here to call Victoria and let her know that had happened. As I got into the clearing I put Bella down and told her not to run I kind of hope she would run it would make things a little interesting I know it would not take me long to catch her. I walked a little distance away to call Victoria as I turned my back around Bella took off. As Bella ran I waited a few minutes to make things interesting. I started out slow to catch up to I was just about to close the gap when I was hit with the smell of blood. Bella had a tree branch sticking through her shoulder, the thirst for blood was to much tonight Bella would die. Victoria still did not know that I had Bella so she would never know that I had killed her. I got right up to Bella there was only a couple of inches between her and I. I reached out for her arm bringing it closer to may mouth, I could feel the venom polling into my mouth. I was going to enjoy this one question though was I going to make this a fast fill or would I make her suffer. Just before I bite her I looked up into her face and could see the fear in her face but as well I could see she know she was going to die I would make this a fast death if Bella did not fight me. I bite into Bella and started to drink her blood tasted better then I ever could have imagined. Blood this good is something to be savored so I pull away, I look up at Bella she is staring out into the woods she looks so scared. I wonder what she is focusing on? She probably did not want to watch me kill her. All of a sudden her eyes get huge and she tries to back away from me. Next thing I know I am flying through the air and smash into a tree breaking the tree in half.

In the mean time Charlie has phoned Billy asking for help to find Bella

Hello Black residence Billy speaking.

Charlie: Billy it Bella she's missing

Billy: What do you mean she's missing maybe she's running late and had not gotten home yet. ( I think to myself Charlie would not be calling me if she was just running late he is after all the chief of police something must be up)

Charlie: I found a note from Bella saying her and Edward were going for a walk in the forest and would not be gone long. I have been home for a few hours already and she is still not home.

Billy: Have you called the Cullen's house to see if the went there (under is breath Billy say's filthy blood suckers)

Charlie: What did you say Billy I did not catch the last bit of what you said

Billy: oh nothing. So did you call the Cullen's house

Charlie: That is the first place I called. I even called the hospital to talk to doctor Cullen the hospital said they have moved away

Billy: The boys here at the reservation know that forest inside and out I will call them and have them help you look for her.

Charlie: Thanks Billy we are starting up a search party to help find her.

Billy: Let me know if you find her

Charlie: I will and Billy thanks.

Billy: your welcome bye

Charlie: Bye

Billy's point of view:

So the filthy blood sucking vampires have decided to finally leave have they. I have to let Sam know so he can get the pack together and see if they can find Bella. I just hope we find her alive and they did not kill her because she knows to much or worse have they changed her to make her one of them. I pick up the phone and call Sam and a few minutes later I can hear howling in the back ground Sam is getting the pack together if Bella is alive or dead they will find her.

Sam and the packs point of view

I just got of the phone with Billy Bella is gone missing, if they have harmed her they are going against the treaty and it will be war I just wonder how much longer it will be till Jacob joins us. I take off into the forest and phase I have to call the pack together I howl into the sky to let everyone know to meet me. It only takes a few minutes before I start to hear hem in my head. Once everyone is gathered I let them know what is going on. We decided to drive to Forks it would be faster to run but there would be to many questions if we showed up with out a car.

We pull up in front of Charlie's house him and a bunch of others from town are getting ready to go and find Bella I just hope they do not get in our way if it comes down to us fighting one of the filthy vampires.

Charlie runs up to us and shows us the note Bella left but something is not right the note does not smell like Bella at all but Edward.

We run off into the forest and when we are a safe distance away we phase into our wolf form. We have no problem picking up the trail Bella and Edward take and soon find the spot were they spent the most time tonight. Then it seems Edward went one way and then Bella went another way. Why would Bella go further into the woods Bella is not the type to go wondering into the forest. We decided as a pack we would follow Bella's trail. We soon find that there is another vampire scent following Bella this scent seems to be familiar but is not one of the Cullen's. The scent is the one we have been tracking trying to find the person. We do not like the looks of this so we take off running, I just hope we get there in time.

End of Chapter 3

Please let me know what you think so far. If you ideas let me know I am trying to figure out if I should keep writing this story as well this is my first fan fiction so I do know it is not one of the better ones. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight I am just having fun with them

Chapter 4

Bella's point of view

I could feel Laurent's teeth biting into my skin, out of no were I felt the burn from the venom spreading up my arm. I hope he make my death fast and not make me go through this pain for long. I need something to distract me from the burning in my body a scanned the forest hoping to find something. I find a tree were a bird is sitting singing. I did not want to give Laurent the satisfaction of seeing me cry out in pain to much so I watched the bird this bird would be the last thing I see in my life. Out of the cornier of my eye I see movement I look over to see what was going on. At the same time Laurent takes a break from drinking and looks up into my face, I will not look at him so I keep looking out in to the distance to see what the movement was. They came slow at first they looked like wolves but they were huge I have never seen wolves this big before. I try to move away I would be the one the wolves would attack as I was weaker then them. What I am thinking Laurent would kill the wolves of in seconds there was no way these wolves would be able to kill a vampire. Maybe while Laurent is killing them off one of the wolves will kill me it would probably be a faster death then at Laurent's hands. One of the wolves started to run and slammed into Laurent sending him flying into the air. Then the whole pack ran after Laurent I took this chance to run. I know I did not have much time to get away I could feel the venom spreading through my body I had to hid till the change took place.

Sam's point of view

We found the spot were Bella and this vampire were sitting. The vampire had Bella's arm in his hand we had to attack fast before he could bite we had to save Bella. I took off running slamming myself into the vampire sending him flying into the air. I told the pack to attack we took off running. I hear Bella running off but there was only three of us and I needed us all the kill him off I just hope she does not go far it looks like it is going to start raining and hard. The rain will cover up her tracks and sent we will not be able to find her, I hope this is a fast kill. The blood sucker jumped from the spot he landed as soon as he saw us and took off running we ran deeper into the forest gaining on him it would not be long before we caught up to him. The distance was closing it was time to attack I jumped at him and he managed to get a hit at me which sent me flying but as he was busy fighting me the rest of the pack attacked. We ripped him apart bit by bit, once there was nothing left of him we gathered him up and made a big pile under the cover of trees the rain had started and it was coming down hard. I just hope the area we where was not going to get wet enough were we are unable to burn him. I phased back into my human form to light the fire. We stood there until nothing was left of him.

It was time to go and find Bella I changed back into my wolf form and we took off, I hope she has not gotten to far or me may not find her at all.

We found the spot where Bella last was and started to see if we could track down her down but it was useless we could not pick up her sent any where. We decided to spread out at a safe distance were if any of us came into danger it would not take the rest of us long to find her. We searched for hours with no luck It was time to go back maybe Bella found her way home but none of us believed that was true.

When we neared the end of the forest we all phased back into our human form and ran out of the woods. Charlie was sitting outside his home and jumped up when he seen us coming just by looking at him we know that Bella had not been found.

End of chapter 4

So what do you guys think so far? Is my story ok please let me know Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight

Chapter 5

Bella's point of view

I took off running looking behind me every so often to see if I was being followed, I wonder who had one that fight and how long I had till how ever won came after me. As I ran my heart beat faster and faster from all the running I was doing I could feel the venom running faster through my veins. It had started raining coming down faster and faster, as I ran the ground got all muddy I could hear every step I took as I landed in water. Out of no were I tripped on a root that was sticking out of the ground I slid through a few feet getting covered in mud I had to wipe away the mud from my face so I could see were I was going as soon as I got back up I took off running again I had to find some were to hide. I was almost out of time before the venom took over my hole body up ahead was old shack it looked to be barley standing you could see the wood rutting away this is were I would have to hide I just hope it does not fall apart when I go in.

As I entered the shack I was hit with the worse smell I have ever smelled in my hole life a mixture of rotting wood and rotting animals. I had to fight from getting sick the smell was so bad. Every where inside was covered in dead leaves and cob webs I wish I could find some were different to go. I fell to the ground unable to move any more the venom has made me almost paralyzed. I could still feel the stuff around me I just could not move any more. Under my hands I could feel the slimy leave as they decomposed and could feel rocks and branches digging into my back.

I could feel the fire that was burning through my body, slowly working it way to my heart were it would end my human life. I did not know how much longer I can last with the pain. As I slipped into unconscious my last thought was of Edward. I was awoken my heart going ten times faster then normal it felt like my heart would jump out of my chest any second, with one last beat my heart was silenced never to beat again.


End file.
